narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Is Man A Myth?
Seems dumb since Archenland, Calmorenes, Telmarines, etc. are all in the world at this time. Moran half valar (talk) 19:51, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, but remember that the Narnians were all cut off from the rest of their world during the witch's reign. They spent a hundred years in seclusion, never seeing any humans. Some of them might have started to doubt humans existence. Storyseeker1 (talk) 02:14, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Storyseeker, you seem to know a lot. I know the timeline isn't as indepth as Tolkien's timeline is, but can you recall any characters that can stand up to the White Witch one on one outside of Aslan? I mean, anyone from Calormene, Telmarine, Archenland, or the Ocean People's Kingdom? Moran half valar (talk) 22:53, November 9, 2018 (UTC) I'm afraid not. Far as I know, Aslan was the only one who was ever able to face her in battle. There were some people who spoke back to her and defyed her, but that's all. When Jadis ate the silver fruit in The Magician's Nephew, she gained immortality and neverending strength, like a goddess. So fighting her with those, together with her magic, would be impossible for any human or Narnian. And the Telmarines, Calormen and people of Archenland never even met her, far as I know. There's no specific things mentioned of what she did while she was banished to the north for 900 years, after she first came to Narnia and before she conquered it, but she never met any humans during her reign. Storyseeker1 (talk) 01:37, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Okay Storyseeker1, thank you for the input. It is much appreciated. Sucks that we don't know what rulers were around during the time she conquered Narnia. Thank you, I had forgotten about her eating the silver fruit. I also heard that she may be descended from Lilith? Adam's first wife? Also, isn't Archenland's people supposed to be part human and part naiads? Or some type of water gods? Moran half valar (talk) 18:40, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Apparently so. At least that's what the beavers told the Pevensie children when they first came to Narnia; that Jadis was descended from Lilith, and she was of a race that was part-Jinn and part-giant (but not the giants of Narnia, since she came from another world). As for Archenland; that's up for discussion. I know that the first rulers of Narnia were human, and they had several children. At the end of The Magician's Nephew, it's stated that their children married Dryads and Naiads, so it would stand to reason that their descendants would at least have some part Naiad/Dryad in them. But in all the books that the Archenland people appeared in, they're all indicated to be completely human. Obviously, some humans must have somehow travelled to Narnia from Earth, just as the Pevensies/Telmarines and various others did, and Col (a descendant of the first rulers of Narnia) must have brought them to the land that would one day be called Archenland and became their first king. Storyseeker1 (talk) 21:48, November 10, 2018 (UTC)